Cat! (BangHim x DaeJae)
by phanpawstic
Summary: Seorang Yongguk yang mempunyai tampang seram ternyata menyukai seekor 'kucing? /BangHim/B.A.P/Bang Yongguk/Kim Himchan/Daehyun/
1. Chapter 1

Cat?!

Cast :

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan (Hime)

Other cast

Rated : T

Hari ini hari sabtu musim semi di tahun ini. Bunga yang bermekaran sepanjang jalan membuat keindahan hari ini. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam membuat bayangan senja di sore ini.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan coat panjangnya duduk di taman dekat perumahannya. Sambil bermain dengan setangkai bunga sakura yang berguguran dikakinya.

"Kau cantik, mengapa kau hanya ada 2 minggu dalam setahun?" Ia memutar-mutar bunga yang ada dijarinya.

Ia adalah Bang Yongguk, seorang lelaki yang berwajah 'menyeramkan' tetapi sebenarnya ia mempunyai hati yang lembut dan lemah kalau dengan urusan hal-hal yang imut.

Sedang sibuk dengan bunga sakuranya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara. Ia mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Miaw.. miaw..

Ia mendekat ke arah suara tersebut, betapa kagetnya ia setelah menemukan seekor kucing berwarna putih dengan bulu yang halus dan juga, mata berwarna biru langit. Ia mendekati kucing tersebut dan mengusapnya pelan. "Sepertinya ia suka denganku?" Ucap Yongguk dan menggendong kucing tersebut. "Aku akan membawamu pulang! Ah tidak, lebih baik aku akan membawamu ke rumah Daehyun" ucap Yongguk dengan semangat.

Sesampainya di rumah Daehyun, Daehyun langsung menyambutnya dengan malas. Ya, Daehyun adalah sahabat Yongguk sejak kecil dan Daehyun selalu membantu Yongguk apabila Yongguk kesusahan. Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

"Oh hyung tolonglah, aku tak suka ada kucing dirumahku" ucap Daehyun merajuk.

"Tolong aku Dae, sekali ini saja, kucing ini begitu manis, tolong jaga ia, aku akan kesini setiap hari untuk memberinya makan!" Janji Yongguk, ia masih mengusap punggung kucing tersebut dan kucing itu terlihat sangan senang berada di dekat yongguk. "Dae lihat! Ia sangat lucu bukan?" Tanya Yongguk antusias. Daehyun hanya menatapnya malas, hyung yang biasanya galak tiba-tiba lemah karena masalah kucing. "Tapi hyung.. ah yasudahlah terserah kau, jangan salahkan aku apabila kucing ini menjadi eksperimenku" ya, perlu diketahui kalau Daehyun adalah seorang yang menyukai berbagai eksperimen. Ia pernah membuat bunga mawar menjadi seekor cicak. Sangat hebat bukan?

Esoknya, Yongguk terburu-buru kerumah Daehyun dan langsung membuka pintu kamar Daehyun karena ia telat untuk memberi makan kucingnya. Tak lama setelah ia membuka pintu, ia tidak dapat bernafas seolah ia lupa cara untuk bernafas. Daehyun yang sedang duduk menatap malas Yongguk yang sedang mencoba untuk menelaah apa yang terjadi.

"Kau.. kau apakan dia Jung Daehyun? Mana kucingku??!" Bentak Yongguk yang langsung disusul senyuman misterius Daehyun. "Kucingmu? Dia maksudmu?" Betapa kagetnya Yongguk saat mengetahui kucing yang ia bawa kemarin telah menjadi seorang lelaki cantik dengan mata yang sama, biru langit dan oh! Jangan lupakan 2 telinga lucu yang ada dikepala kucing tersebut. "Ta-tapi mengapa ia mempunyai telinga empat?!!" Tanya Yongguk kaget. "Eksperimenku kali ini sepertinya ada kesalahan, aku lupa mencampurkan sesuatu dalam ramuanku. Dan.. ia mempunyai, ekor" jawab Daehyun panjang lebar dan menunjuk ekor yang ia maksud.

Yongguk dengan perlahan mendekati 'lelaki' tersebut, ia usap kepalanya dan 'lelaki' tersebut merasa senang. "Persis seperti kucing kemarin.." ucap Yongguk pelan. "Baiklah, akan aku kasih nama kau.. hmm.. hime? Kau cantik seperti bunga sakura" "oh Tuhan tolonglah aku, kau terlihat seperti menyukainya hahahaha!" Ledek Daehyun yang disertai jitakan pada kepalanya.

"Lalu, kau harus membawanya keluar dari kamarku sebelum ia aku 'makan', hyung" ancam Daehyun. Yongguk membulatkan matanya dan ingin memukul Daehyun saat ini juga. "Dan juga, tolong berikan ia pakaian, aku tak kuat untuk melihatnya polos seperti itu" Daehyun pura-pura menutup matanya. Dan kebetulan sekali, Yongguk membawa bajunya yang baru saja selesai ia laundry. Dengan segera, Yongguk memakaikan pakaian miliknya kepada hime.

Ekor Hime terlihat lucu saat ia menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kekiri. Yongguk terlihat gemas dengannya. Yongguk memakaikan celana panjang dan Hoodie miliknya dan ternyata hoodie itu terlalu besar sehingga tangan Hime tenggelam karenanya. Hime mencoba menyingkirkan kupluk hoodie yang ada dikepalanya yang membuat ia semakin terlihat imut. "Miaww.. miawwwww" ia mengeong dan tak lama terjatuh dari kursi. Dengan cepat Yongguk mendatanginya. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya Yongguk khawatir. "Mi..aw" ucap Hime seperti kesakitan, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang murung. "oh lucunya.." batin Yongguk.

"baiklah, aku akan bawa ia. Ehem, Terimakasih Dae kau telah memberiku 'hadiah'" ucap Yongguk samar-samar dan disertai anggukan Daehyun. Yongguk keluar kamar Daehyun dan segera pulang kerumahnya.

Selama diperjalanan, Hime sangat teelihat riang. Ia bermain dengan ujung lengan hoodie yang tersentuh jari mungilnya. "Miaww!" Ia menunjukan jarinya kepada Yongguk. Yongguk tertawa dan menjawabnya "ini adalah jari, hime. Kau mempunyai jari yang sangat mungil" seraya memegang tangan hime. Hime menunjukan ekspresi malu dan ternyata, hime blushing! "Oh oh! Kau blushing? Lihat pipi indahmu!" Ucap Yongguk disela-sela kegiatannya.

Tak lama, mereka sampai dirumah Yongguk. Yongguk tinggal dirumah sendirian tetapi terkadang kakaknya, Bang Yongnam datang untuk menengoknya. Dan sekarang bukanlah jadwal Yongnam untuk berkunjung, jadi, Yongguk merasa bebas dirumah.

Ia membereskan kamarnya dan mengajak masuk hime. Hime terlihat sangat antusias setelah melihat rak-rak buku yang terpampang indah di kamar Yongguk. "Kau ingin membacanya? Baiklah, akan ku ajari kau membaca!"

Hallo semuanya! hehe ini adalah ff pertamaku, semoga kalian suka!

Cerita dibalik bikin ff ini setelah melihat mata himchan yang mirip kucing.g

jadi kepikiran buat bikin ff macem gini (huahuahahahaha)

Btw ini ff terinspirasi dari ka araxxi yg judul ff nya 'like a cat' kalau ka araxxi DaeJae, aku BangHim :3

sekian perkenalan kita, tolong review nya ya! Dan kasih aku ide untuk melanjutkan ff ini supaya seru. terimakasi!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ia membereskan kamarnya dan mengajak masuk hime. Hime terlihat sangat antusias setelah melihat rak-rak buku yang terpampang indah di kamar Yongguk. "Kau ingin membacanya? Baiklah, akan ku ajari kau membaca!"  
_

"ini A, ini B" ucap Yongguk mengajarkan 'kucingnya'. Himchan terlihat sangat antusias untuk belajar. Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, waktu untuk himchan tidur.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah waktunya kau untuk tidur" ucap Yongguk yang disusul kedipan mata lucu Himchan. Yongguk membereskan semua buku yang berserakan dan langsung tidur di tempat tidurnya. Yongguk menepuk-nepuk bagian yang kosong ditempat tidurnya, "sini, mari tidur" ucapnya. Himchan dengan semangat lari menuju tempat tidur Yongguk dan langsung menutup matanya.

Setelah melihat Yongguk yang sudah tidur lelap, Himchan mempunyai inisiatif untuk membaca semua buku yang ada di rak-rak Yongguk. Satu-persatu bukunya ia ambil dan ia baca, dengan telatennya ia membaca hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, ia begadang demi membaca buku-bukunya itu.

Yongguk terbangun dari tidurnya karena cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendelanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tatkala melihat Himchan sedang duduk focus membaca buku-bukunya. Cahaya matahari dan angin musim semi menerpa wajah mulusnya. Dan lihat! Kuping kucing kanannya yang turun terlihat sangat imut.

"sedang apa kau, himchan?" sapa yongguk mengagetkan Himchan yang tengah serius membaca. "kau mengagetkanku, ah, selamat pagi ^^" jawab himchan yang disertai kagetan dari Yongguk. Mungkin rahang yongguk sdah jatuh kelantai saking kagetnya bahwa Himchan dapat berbicara. "kau.. kau bisa berbicara?!" "ya, aku bisa setelah membaca semua bukumu" himchan menunjuk buku-buku yang berserakan, buku-buku yang telah ia baca. "kau.. membaca semua ini dalam 1 hari?" "ya, dan ini buku terakhirmu, tapi aku sedikit bingung, mengapa disini perempuan-perempuannya hanya memakai baju minim?" Tanya Himchan polos. Yongguk yang baru bangun tidur dan sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya langsung melebarkan matanya, ia segera mengambil buku tersebut dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang badan kurus Yongguk. "i..ini namanya majalah, jangan pernah membaca majalah ini lagi, mengerti?!" jawab Yongguk panic dan ternyata majalah tersebut adalah majalah yang ia pinjam dari Daehyun yang ia belum sempat membacanya.

"ta..tapi-" "tidak, ini milik daehyun, sudahlah ayo kita mani dan segera pergi ke rumah daehyun untuk mengembalikan ini" jawab yongguk cepat dan disertai lelehan keringat dingin dipelipis kanannya.

"mandi? Apa itu?" himchan bertanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, membuat ia seperti kucing sungguhan. Yongguk bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, tiba-tiba, ia mempunyai ide untuk memberitahu apa itu 'mandi' kepada himchan. Yongguk segera mengajak himchan untuk ke kamar mandi. Ia membantu membukakan pakaian himchan.

 _Dag..digg..dugg.._

Jantung himchan berdetak cepat tatkala ia mulai membantu membuka pakaian himchan. Himchan dengan mata kucingnya hanya terdiam karena tak tahu situasi sekarang ini.

"kau tidak membuka pakaianmu juga?" Tanya himchan polos. "ah.. aku sudah mandi, kali ini kau saja yang mandi, tak apa kan?" jawab Yongguk. Himchan menjawab dengan hanya anggukan lemah dikepalanya, tanda ia mengerti. "nah, sekarang kau masuk ke bath up, aku sudah mempersiapkan busa yang menggunung untukmu. Himchan menengok kearah bath up dan ia membuka lebar mata kucingnya. Busa-busa yang sangat banyak telah memenuhi bath up tersebut. Ia mulai memasukan satu kakinya, disusul dengan kakinya yang lain dan kemudian ia berendam. Ia tertawa geli setelah Yongguk iseng menempelkan busa ke rambut himchan. "baiklah, kau hadap sana, akan ku gosok punggungmu" setelah diberitahu yongguk untuk menghadap kearah lain, akhirnya himchan menurutinya. Yongguk mulai menggosok punggung halus dan putih itu. _"sangat bersih.. apa kau, seorang malaikat?"_ Tanya yongguk dalam hati. Himchan menggerakan kupingnya, tanda ia suka atas sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilakukan yongguk padanya. "uhh.. itu geli.." pout himchan setelah yongguk mulai menggosok bagian lehernya. "apakah sangat geli? Hmm?" goda yongguk mencium leher himchan. Himchan yang sedang memunggungi yongguk pun tertunduk dan ia blushing. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan polosnya, "mengapa pipiku panas?" yongguk memecahkan tawanya saat himchan mengatakan itu. Mereka akhirnya bercanda hingga tak terasa bahwa himchan sudah selesai untuk mandi.

Yongguk mengambil baju untuk himchan dan himchan sekarang ini tengah menggoyangkan pundaknya. Ia lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang manusia sekarang ini. "ya! Kau kan manusia, bagaimana bisa kau tetap melakukan kebiasaanmu dulu?" kesal yongguk karena sekarang lantai kamarnya basah karena himchan. Himchan memasang muka sedih dan membuat yongguk gemas ingin menciumnya. "oh. Maaf.. bukan.. bukan maksudku begitu.." ucap yongguk merasa bersalah. Himchan langsung mengambil kasar baju yang ada ditangan yongguk dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Sekarang ia sudah tau cara untuk memakai baju. Dengan langkah kasarnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan yongguk sendirian dikamarnya.

Mereka berbaring dikasur milik Yongguk, tetapi, himchan memunggungi yongguk. Himchan masih ngambek karena oerkataannya tadi. "chan.. chan-ah.." panggil yongguk lembut. "chan-ah, jawab aku.." yongguk masih berusaha untuk memanggil himchan, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari manusia 'kucing' tersebut. Ekor milik himchan bergoyang-goyang menandakan ia ingin sesuatu. _"miaw.."_ yongguk kaget setelah mendengar himchan mengeong. Yongguk langsung memeluk himchan dari belakang seraya mengucapkan kata maaf. "aku.. minta maaf"

….

HAALLOWW hehe

Aku histeris setelah melihat himchan upload foto dia sama yongguk huhu flashback ceritanya ya? Wkwk

Jangan lupa review nya ya, aku greeget bgt kalau ngebayangin himchan itu kucing T.T

Makasih yang udah baca :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yongguk langsung memeluk himchan dari belakang seraya mengatakan "aku.. minta maaf"

.

Himchan yang dari tadi memunggungi Yongguk akhirnya memutarkan badannya dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yongguk. Himchan menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Bbang~" Himchan memanggil Yongguk lembut dan Yongguk tidak percaya bahwa baru saja ia mendengar Himchan memanggil dengan nama 'Bbang' bukan 'Yongguk'.

"Ah.. iya? kenapa?" Jawab Yongguk lembut. "Aku tak suka memakai ini, ekor ku tak bisa bergerak. Bolekah aku membukanya?" Himchan menarik celana boxernya lalu mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya. Yongguk yang mendengar itu menahan tawanya susah. "B-baiklah kau bisa membukanya, tapi ingat! Pada saat kau diluar, kau harus memakai celana, okay?" Himchan mengangguk menyetujui penjelasan Yongguk. Segera ia bangun dan melepaskan seluruh celananya. Ekor kecil Himchan bergoyang menandakan ia senang. Ia kembali tidur disebelah Yongguk dan mulai menunjukan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau.. mengapa?" tanya Yongguk. "Mengapa milikku berwarna pink? Apakah milikmu berwarna pink juga?" Himchan bertanya mengenai 'miliknya'. Yongguk langsung tertawa dan menjelaskan "hahaha tentu saja tidak, milikku tidak imut seperti milikmu" Himchan memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya? Aku penasaran!" Yongguk membuka matanya lebar "A-ah ti-tidak! Kau tidak boleh melihat milikku!" "Mana bisa aku percaya kalau kau tak menunjukkannya padaku! wleee" Himchan menjulurkan lidahnya dan balik memunggungi Yongguk. Yongguk yang bingung hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. "Dasar kucing polos, bahaya jika ia melihat milikku".

.

Pagi telah tiba dan Himchan masih tertidur dengan cantik di kasur. Kemanakah Yongguk? Ia sedang berusaha membuat sarapan pagi untuk Himchan dan dirinya. Ia mencoba membuat pancake. Sudah 30 menit ia berkutat dengan adonan tetapi selalu gagal.

"Bbang~" Himchan datang seraya mengusap kedua matanya. "Kau sedang apa?" ia melihat Yongguk yang terlihat berantakan. "A-aku ingin membuat pancak, untuk sarapanmu.." Yongguk tersenyum. "Biarkan aku yang buat, kau tunggu saja" "Ta-tapi.." "Aku bisa memasak, aku sudah banyak baca buku dan aku pasti bisa mempraktekannya" Himchan tersenyum dan langsung membuat adonan pancake. Kuping sebelah kanannya turun, sangat lucu.

Bosan menunggu, Yongguk mendekati Himchan dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Himchan. Himchan kaget. "Bbang?" Yongguk membisikan sesuatu "Cepat, aku lapar" Himchan yang sedang sibuk hanya terkekeh geli.

.

Musim dingin ini membuat semua orang malas untuk keluar rumah, tapi tak terkecuali dua orang ini.

"Chan, cepat bersiap, kita akan kerumah Daehyun" ucap Yongguk. Himchan yang sedang duduk di kasur langsung memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Sekarang?" Himchan bertanya dan disusul anggukan oleh Yongguk. "Pakai baju hangat, diluar dingin" Himchan yang semangat langsung menuju lemari pakaian Yongguk dan memilih baju yang cocok untuk ia pakai. "Bbang!" Himchan keluar kamar dan menunjukan gaya pakaiannya kepada Yongguk. Yongguk tak habis pikir, baru berapa minggu ia bersama dengan kucing yang berubah menjadi manusia ini, sudah pintar untuk melakukan apa saja. Bahkan ia sudah pintar untuk berpakaian layaknya artis terkenal.

"Itu terlihat bagus di badanmu" Kata Yongguk dan terlihat raut wajah senang di wajah Himchan. "Ayo kerumah Daehyun, aku merindukannya" Himchan blushing. "K-kau blushing?!? Apa kau menyukainya?" Yongguk bertanya serius. "Yak! Tidak~ aku sangat berterimakasih padanya makanya aku menganggap dia sebagai teman terbaikku!" Himchan berjalan dengan senangnya.

.

Tak berapa lama merekapun sampai di rumah Daehyun. Yongguk mengetuk pintu rumah Daehyun dan Daehyun pun membuka pintu rumahnya, mempersilakan mereka masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Daehyun. "Aku merindukanmu eung!" Jawab Himchan. "Hey tidak tidak, aku ingin mengembalikan majalah laknatmu ini" Yongguk melempar majalah milik Daehyun. Daehyun tertawa. "Apa maksudmu? Kau yang meminjam majalah ini hyung". "Sudahlah, sedang apa kau? Apa kau memiliki eksperimen baru?" Yongguk bertanya penasaran. Himchan yang sekarang ini menonton tv dengan senangnya tak menghiraukan mereka. "Tentu saja" jawab Daehyun. "Aku.. mempunyai kucing baru, sama seperti Himchan. Aku rasa, ia lebih imut daripada Himchan hahaha" Daehyun tertawa senang. "Biarkan aku melihatnya" "Ah tidak tidak, kau tidak boleh melihatnya" jawab Daehyun cepat. "Daehyun." Yongguk memanggil Daehyun to the point membuat Daehyun takut. "oh hyung baiklah, bawa 'kucing'mu juga, aku rasa ia akan suka dengan 'kucing'ku" Daehyun menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh Yongguk dan Himchan.

.

Seorang laki-laki sedang tidur dengan damainya dikasur milik Daehyun. Siapa dia? Ya, dia adalah 'kucing eksperimen' milik Daehyun, sama seperti Himchan ia mempunya empat telinga dan juga ekor. Ia terlihat lebih muda daripada Himchan.

Daehyun membuka pintu dan langsung disambut oleh pemandangan indah, yaitu 'kucing' nya yang sedang tertidur. Daehyun menunjuk lelaki tersebut dan berkata "Youngjae, aku memberinya nama Youngjae". Yongguk yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"mi-aw?" telinga Himchan bergoyang. Ia seperti mendengar dengkuran kucing. "apa ia sama sepertiku?" Himchan memiringkan kepalanya untuk berfikir. "Ya, ia sama sepertimu chan" jawab Yongguk. "BENARKAH?!? Aku punya teman?" mata Himchan terbuka lebar menandakan ia senang. Himchan segera menuju kasur Daehyun dan menyentuh tangan Youngjae. Himchan menjilat pipi Youngjae dan Daehyun langsung berteriak "YAK KAU JANGAN MENJILAT YOUNGJAEKU! DASAR KUCING" Himchan yang melihat Daehyun berteriak hanya mengerlingkan matanya bingung. "Hey, bangsa kami melakukan ini sebagai tanda kami mempercayai kalau kucing lain adalah teman kami" jawab Himchan kesal. Youngjae bangun dan mengusap matanya. "e-euh.." ucap Youngjae, mungkin ia bangun karena pertengkaran kecil tadi.

"ada apa ini? kau.. kau siapa?" Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Aku, aku sama sepertimu! Lihat!" Himchan menunjuk kedua telinga yang ada di kepalanya. Youngjae berfikir dan langsung membuka matanya lebar. "Mari kita berteman!" ucap Youngjae. Daehyun dan Yongguk yang melihat dua kucing tersebut mengobrol hanya tersenyum

.

"Hyung.. Kau kan sudah beberapa minggu ini menjadi manusia, apa yang tidak kau sukai menjadi manusia?" Tanya Youngjae. Daehyun dan Yongguk sedang berada diluar untuk membeli makanan. "hmm.. aku? Aku tidak suka memakai celana, itu membuat ekorku tak bisa bergerak!" Himchan mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya. "Kalau kau?" Himchan balik bertanya. "hmm aku.. Aku masih tidak tau karena aku baru beberapa hari menjadi manusia, tapi aku merasa nyaman berada disini" jawab Youngjae sambil tersenyum.

 _tok tok tok.._ Terdengar suara ketukan pintu rumah Daehyun. Younhjae dan Himchan merasa takut karena mereka yakin itu bukan Daehyun maupun Yongguk. _"Daehyun-ah? Apa kau didalam? Ini aku..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hallooooo kembali lagi sama akuuu hehe maaf aku lamaaaa banget update ini karena ada suatu hal yang tidak memungkinkan untuk aku nulis ff ini wkwkwk

Yeaaayy B.A.P mau comeback dengan 8th Mini Album selamaaat

btw kasih review nya yaaa! Kira-kira siapa ya yang ngetok pintu rumahnya Daehyun? Jangan-jangan...

Tukang sampah.g


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _tok tok tok…_ Terdengar suara ketukan rumah Daehyun. Youngjae dan Himchan merasa takut karena mereka yakin itu bukan Daehyun maupun Yongguk. _"Daehyun-ah? Apa kau didalam? Ini aku.."_

.

.

.

Himchan dan Youngjae bersembunyi dibawah selimut milik Daehyun. "bagaimana ini? Aku sangat takut.." ucap Youngjae yang menggenggam tangan Himchan erat. Himchan mencoba menenangkan Youngjae dengan cara menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "sudahlah, mungkin ia adalah tamu Daehyun? Sekarang ini mari kita berharap Daehyun dan Yongguk segera pulang!"

.

Di sisi lain, Yongguk dan Daehyun hampir sampai dirumahnya. Ia berhenti mendadak saat ia melihat sebuah mobil terparkir didepan rumahnya. "i..itu.." Daehyun terbata. "itu Nahyun…" Yongguk yang mendengar nama itu hampir menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya. "mau apa gadis itu kerumahmu? Aku khawatir Himchan dan Youngjae akan ketakutan disana" Yongguk panik. "aku akan bertemu dengannya, kau langsung saja masuk kedalam rumah dan bertemu Himchan Youngjae" Yongguk mengangguk setelah mendapat arahan dari Daehyun. Mereka berdua berjalan santai menuju rumah tersebut. "kau, mau apa datang kerumahku?" Tanya Daehyun dan diikuti senyuman lebar dari perempuan itu. Yongguk yang sedari tadi bersama Daehyun langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu, takut saja kalau Nahyun menerobos masuk kedalam.

"hmm.. aku merindukanmu oppa!" jawab gadis itu diikuti tangannya yang sudah mulai menyentuh dada Daehyun. Daehyun muak terhadapnya. "jangan sentuh aku, sekarang kau pergi dari sini" Daehyun membuang muka. "cih. Kau masih saja menjual mahal dirimu. Ayolah, aku rindu kehangatanmu" Daehyun menangkis tangan Nahyun yang akan menyentuh dadanya lagi. "kubilang kau pergi dari sini sebelum ak pecahkan kaca mobil mahalmu." Ancam Daehyun. Mendengar ancaman tersebut, Nahyun lebih takut akan mobil kesayangannya dari pada Daehyun. Tak berapa lama, Nahyun menghentakan kakinya kesal dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil itupun hilang dalam sekejap. _"dasar, wanita penggoda"_ ucap Daehyun dalam hati.

.

Yongguk masuk kedalam rumah. Ia buru-buru masuk kekamar Daehyun. "kalian tak apa?" Tanya Yongguk panik. Ia hanya bisa melihat ekor Himchan yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Disingkapnya selimut Daehyun. Himchan dan Youngjae kaget setengah mati. "BBANG!" Himchan langsung memeluk Yongguk. "ka.. kami takut. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu tadi?" Yongguk tersenyum mendengar nada kepanikan Himchan. Yonguk mengusap kepala Himchan "tak apa.. ia hanya nenek tetangga Daehyun" Himchan dan Youngjae bernafas lega. "hmm.. dimana Daehyun?" Tanya Youngjae malu-malu. "Sebentar lagi di-" belum sempat Yongguk menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Daehyun datang dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "sialan kau Yongguk mengurungku diluar, untung aku punya kunci cadangan dibawah pot tanaman" kata Daehyun kesal. "hahaha maafkan aku, aku takut kalau nenek sihir itu menerobos masuk kedalam rumah ini". Youngjae tertunduk dan Daehyun menyadarinya. Daehyun mendekatinya dan mengusap kepalanya. Youngjae tanpa rasa malu-malu memeluk Daehyun. "miaw.." Youngjae mengeong. "a..apa kau baru saja mengeong?" Tanya Daehyun kaget. Youngjae mengangguk mengiyakan. Himchan menarik tangan Youngjae sehingga pelkannya dengan Daehyun terlepas. "kau.. jangan mengeong, malu.." bisik Himchan. Yongguk mendengar bisikan itu hanya tertawa. "hahaha sudahlah taka pa, kalian lucu apabila kalian mengeong hahaha" tuk. Yongguk terkena lemparan bantal dari Himchan. "diam kau!" Himchan memelototi Yongguk. "wowowo sudahlah, mari kita makan? Apa kalian suka dengan ayam goreng? Kami membelikan kalian beberapa snack dan ayam goreng. Aku rasa Yongguk mau menginap disini malam ini" jelas Daehyun disertai dengan sebuah _smirk._ Himchan dan Youngjae mengangguk bersamaan. _"oh ayolah.. kalian jangan terlalu polos.. kalian terlihat seperti Lolita Jepang"_ batin Yongguk berkata. Entah ada setan apa tiba-tiba membuat Yongguk memikirkan hal aneh tersebut.

Mereka makan sambil berbincang-bincang bersama. "jadi.. apa kalian senang menjadi.. manusia walaupun tidak sempurna?" Yongguk bertanya. "hmm.. aku rasa ini menyenangkan. Dan aku tak tahu mengapa aku langsung bisa berbicara, tidak sama seperti Himchan yang harus membaca beratus-ratus buku hingga ia menemukan satu majalah dengan wanita cantik didalamnya" ucap Youngjae dengan mulut penuh ayam goreng tersebut. "itu punya Daehyun, Yongguk bilang Daehyun meninggalkannya dirumah Yongguk" Himchan menimpali. "APA-AP—FF" Yongguk menutup mulut Daehyun dan, memelototinya sebagai peringatan _"sudahlah kau diam saja"_.

"i..itu minuman apa?" Himchan bertanya. "ini cola, kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Daehyun dan disertai anggukan Himchan. Himchan menerima kaleng itu dan meminumnya, tak sampai dua detik, badan Himchan bergetar karena efek soda tersebut. Yongguk dan Daehyun yang melihat kejadian itu hampir mati karena tidak kuat atas perlakuan lucu Himchan. Mereka bengong. Himchan yang melihat mereka berdua mengedipkan matanya lucu. "eung.. aku tak suka ini.." Himchan _pouting_ dan menyerahkan kaleng tersebut ke Daehyun. _"ah.. aku ingin memeluknya"_ pikir Yongguk

.

Acara makan-makan sudah selesai. Himchan dan Youngjae tiduran dikasur milik Daehyun sedangkan Yongguk dan Daehyun hanya duduk dilantai kamar. "sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" Yongguk memecah keheningan. "kau bilang kau akan menginap?" "tidak usah, aku yakin Himchan lelah. Kau harus menjaga Youngjae juga" Daehyun mengangguk dan mengantarkan mereka kedepan pintu, tak lupa Youngjae membuntuti Daehyun. "hmm.. Himchan, aku akan merindukanmu.." Youngjae kelihatan murung. Himchan memegang tangan Yongjae erat. "aku akan sering-sering main kesini, aku janji" Himchan tersenyum membuat Youngjae bergembira. Himchan melambaikan tangan kepada Daehyun dan Youngjae sebagai tanda perpisahan hari ini.

.

"apa kau lelah?" Tanya Yongguk khawatir karena melihat Himchan mulai aneh dengan cara berjalannya. Himchan menggeleng. "aku hanya tak terbiasa memakai dua kaki, aku harus banyak berjalan dengan dua kaki mulai sekarang. Yongguk mengangguk mengerti. Setelah keduanya sampai dirumah Yongguk, Himchan bergegas untuk mandi. "kau harus mandi setelah aku selesai mandi" Himchan mengingatkan Yongguk. "aku seperti punya istri saja hehe" Yongguk berbisik.

Setelah keduanya selesai mandi, mereka berdua tidur dikasur king size Yongguk. "sini, apa kau mau _cuddle_ denganku?". Himchan memiringkan kepalanya karena ia tidak mengerti. Segera ia memeluk Yongguk. Yongguk memeluk Himchan disertai dengan usapan lembut di kepalanya. "hm.. apa benar yang tadi datang adalah tetangga Daehyun?" Himchan bertanya penasaran. Yongguk bingung apakah ia harus jujur atau tidak. "hm.. sebenarnya. Ia adalah mantan kekasih Daehyun" Yongguk jujur. "mantan kekasih? Apakah kau juga mempunyai mantan kekasih? Atau kau mempunyai seorang kekasih saat ini?" Tanya Himchan menginterupsi. Yongguk sedikit kaget akan pertanyaan itu.

"a..aku" "kau tidak memiliki kekasih, aku tahu itu" Himchan tertawa geli. Cup. Yongguk mencium bibir Himchan kilat. Himchan yang tak tau apa-apa diam, seperti jiwanya sudah hilang. Semburat warna merah muncul dipipi berisinya tersebut. "a..aku merasakan hangat dipipiku" Himchan mengadu kepada Yongguk. "apakah kau senang?" Himchan mengangguk. Yongguk mengusap pelan rambut dengan wangi strawberry itu.

.

"YAAMPUN DAEHYUN, MENGAPA PAKAIAN DALAMMU KAU TARUH DI KAMARMANDI?!" sebuah teriakan sukses membuat Daehyun 100% terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah kearah sumber suara tersebut. Didepan pintu kamar mandi sudah terlihat Youngjae menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "ke-kenapa?" "KAU JOROK TAU TIDAK HAH? BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENINGGALKAN PAKAIAN DALAMMU DIKAMAR MANDI HII" jawab Youngjae geli. "aku sudah bia-" belum sempat Daehyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Youngjae berteriak lagi "SUDAH AMBIL PAKAIAN DALAMMU ITU AKU MAU MANDI". Dengan cepat Daehyun mengambil pakaian dalamnya tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati Youngjae dan mlai memunculkan _smirk_ nya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mulus Youngjae. Youngjae ketakutan dan menutup matanya. Daehyun mengecup ujung hidung Youngjae dan pergi meninggalkan Youngjae sendirian. _"a-apa apaan dia?"_ Youngjae bergidik ngeri setelah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Da-Daehyun, bisakah kau mengambilkan pakaianku? Aku lupa.." Youngjae memanggil Daehyun. Daehyun yang mendengar itu mempunyai ide bagus untuk mengerjai Youngjae, ia ingin membalas dendam karena tadi ia membangunkannya. "baiklah" Daehyun berteriak senang.

.

.

.

" _apa-apaan ini?"_

" _kau terlihat canik.."_

" _aku kucing jantan!"_

" _sudahlah aku tak peduli"_


End file.
